Bandicoot Escape
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Parody of Ape Escape. Crash must travel in time to capture the helmeted bandicoots and rescue Juba, free Benjamin, save his friends and foil the evil Specter's plans for conquering the world. Can he do it in time? Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK. While I was doing the ressurection of the hero, I decided to do this as well. Bandicoot Escape. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

Chapter 1: Meet Specter:

It was a peaceful day as the Wumpa Jungle is glittering from the rain drops which was shone by the sun. The grass is moist and the sand turn a dark brown. It just had been raining, but it stopped now. Running across the beach was a 21-year old Crash Bandicoot, alongside him was his new girlfriend, Juba Jaguar and his friend half rival, Benjamin Bandicoot. They were running back to Crash's house. They just heard from Crash that Coco and Crunch had finished their time machine. Spyro the Dragon, Crash's best friend, has gone there already.

"So, Crash" Benjamin said "Has Coco really finished her time machine?"

"She said it was just about done" Crash said.

"Wow. The first time machine I've been on. I wonder what it like" Juba said.

"We won't know if we get there. I hope we get a trip on it today" Benjamin said.

"If so, Juba and I are going first!" Crash teased as he grabbed Juba's hand and dashed off.

"You're always do that" Juba giggled.

"Hey, that isn't fair, Crash! Wait up!" Benjamin called as he ran after them. Crash and Juba laughed as they headed to Crash's home.

The door burst open and Crash, Benjamin and Juba rushed into Coco's secret lab.

"Hey, sis. We're home!" Crash called.

Then they saw something weird. Small ape like bandicoots with different colour pants and huge white helmets with a bulb on the top stared at them. Crunch, Coco and Spyro were tied up and was in a corner.

"Crash! Juba! Benjamin!" Crunch called.

"What are you're all doing here?" Coco called "Crash! Get those two out of here now!"

"But we want to go on your time machine!" Benjamin said.

A black furred bandicoot who is the same height as Crash with the same helmet on called to one of the smaller bandicoot in a bandicoot language and the bandicoot ran to the controls.

"No! Get away you guys!" Spyro called.

The bandicoot pressed a button and the huge time machine begins to glow red. The small bandicoots begins to float in the air. Crash, Benjamin and Juba got caught in the waves and they get lifted in the air.

"Whoa…" Crash said.

"Argh…" Benjamin said.

"What's going on?" Juba called.

The black bandicoot smirked and leaps in as the others were pulled into a white vortex and disappears.

Crunch broke free of his rope and untied Coco and Spyro.

"I don't believe this. The time machine is completed!" Coco smiled.

"Coco! What about Crash, Benjamin and Juba, and those bandicoots? They're not the ones Cortex made, but that black one look sinister" Spyro said.

"Coco, do you have an idea what to do?" asked Crunch.

Before Coco could reply, a voice called from a transmitter.

"Hello? Hello? Someone here?" said a voice.

"That's Crash's voice!" Coco called "Spyro, talk to him. You're his best friend! I'll get a screen shot of where he is!"

Spyro stood in front of the screen as Coco typed in on her keyboard and the screen shows Crash in the world where dinosaurs existed.

"Crash, can you hear me?"

"Spyro! Yeah, I can hear you. I'm separated from Benjamin and Juba and I am in some sort of dinosaur valley."

"Something horrible has happened, Crash! You have slipped through time to where the dinosaurs had existed. The little helmeted bandicoots are also in each time period. If we leave them alone, then those bandicoots will wipe out history and probably change it."

"What can I do? All I got is a net and a club" Crash said as he held up a net and a club.

"That is no ordinary net and club Crash" Coco said "that the time net and the stun club. We need you to use those nets and capture those tiny bandicoots back to this time. If you're in danger and their enemies about, use the club to kill them."

"Best news I hear all day" Crash said.

"Crash, we're counting on you to save our world and the time itself" Spyro said "Good Luck!" And Crash lost connection with him. He looked around and saw 3 small bandicoots running about the place.

"Time to see if this net does send these impostors back!" Crash said.

He chases one and flung the net on it. The bandicoot disappeared within a flash of light.

"Wow. Interesting" Crash said as he flung his net over and captured another one "I love this net!"

He saw a small bandicoot hiding behind a monster. Crash whacked it with its club and captured the bandicoot.

"Alright!" Crash smirked as he suddenly disappeared from the valley.

He then reappeared in a space station somewhere within the vortex. Crunch contracted Crash.

"Crunch, where am I?" asked Crash.

"You're in the Time Station" Crunch said "Coco has built it so you can rest. Also, we are given you a new gadget."

A small light appeared revealing a small orb with a shooter and two handles by the side.

"What is this?" asked Crash.

"It's a water net that allows you to shoot nets underneath water" said Crunch "the next part of dinosaur land is pouring down with rain and has a large pond. Be careful."

"Oh just great. Just what I need. Thanks" Crash closed his connection and jumped into the portal.

He landed in the pond and dived in and saw a small bandicoot swimming. He used his water net and caught it. He has to go up to above to catch some air. After capturing 3 more bandicoots, Crash returned to the time station. He hasn't got any connection to his friends so he jumped into the next vortex to the last part of the dinosaur valley.

Crash had spotted some dinosaurs now so he had to be careful.

"Aha!" Crash spotted a small bandicoot inside an upturn egg.

He turn it open and captured the bandicoot. As he continue searching through the valley he realised something. "This is beginning to feel like I am in an Ape Escape game."

After capturing 3 more bandicoots, Crash returned to the time station. Coco contracted him.

"Crash! A new gadget is invented!" Coco called as a flash of light appear before Crash again showing a radar like gadget.

"And what is this?" Crash asked.

"The Monkey Rader helps you find the monkeys that were hidden. Spyro has something to say now" Coco said.

The screen now turns to Spyro.

"Spyro, are you OK?" asked Crash.

"I'm fine, thanks Crash" Spyro said smiling "but listen. The next area you're heading to is the Amazon area which happens after the dinosaur were extinct. There are ruins and jungles out there. If the smaller bandicoots haven't discovered it, it would be a discovery."

"How come those bandicoots are different from us. We're all human-like bandicoots while they just original bandicoots with helmets on them?" Crash asked.

"We don't know, but that black one however is like one of us. But we can't let those bandicoots running around causing trouble." Spyro said.

"Hold on, Crash!" Coco said "I'm getting a transmission on both side. I'll set it up."

The screen frizz and on both the time machine and lab screens was a lair somewhere and a floating throne is seen. And sitting on it is the same black bandicoot who attacked them before. Expect he now wear a crown like helmet with some of his spiky hair and ears sticking out either side. One part of his hair covered his eyes and wore a black cloak. He smirked evilly.

"So, how are my little lab bandicoots doing today? My name is Specter Bandicoot. I'm the conqueror of a new earth, and the leader of the bandicoots of a new age."

"Hey, you're that black bandicoot from earlier!" Coco said "What's going on here?"

"Specter… now I remember. You're that bandicoot who worked at Von Clutch's Motor World" Crunch said.

"What?!" Coco and Spyro gasped together.

"You mean he's that handsome bandicoot that everyone loved at the Park?" asked Spyro.

"Specter?" Crash wondered as he watches as Specter continue talking to his friends on the other side.

"Oh yes, that's true, but that was a different me. Now things change. What I can say that I now have more knowledge and great power" Specter said "All thanks to you and your Bandicoot Helmets, Miss Bandicoot."

"Bandicoot Helmets, of course!" Coco remembered "Specter, listen to me please. Bandicoot Helmets, like the one you got your hands on, can tap their knowledge in their brains where they are worn and also make them very powerful. But you are using a prototype version and it can be very dangerous. I ask of you, Specter, that you return those helmets at once!"

"Prototype? Even if it incomplete, it's a wonderful invention" Specter said cackling "But it's too late now anyway. We have designed some new Bandicoot Helmets to make me even more powerful. Mine is a special conduct with increased power." He tapped his helmet and chuckled. "In addition, I have sent my bandicoot legions and various monsters to each time period to rewrite the history of Earth. No longer will human or other animals shall be the dominate species. I'm going to conquer the world! Don't try and stop me! I will alertly attack whoever shall get in my way!"

"You're insane, Specter!" Spyro shouted "But Crash Bandicoot is one his way to capture you and your minions!" He smiled to Crash who is on another screen "Right, Crash?"

"That's right! Specter, be ready for me!" Crash smirked.

"Oh yes, Crash" Specter said "I have wonderful news. I have someone precious to you."

The screen turned to see Juba, in a bra and loincloth, in a cage.

"JUBA!" Crash gasped.

"CRASH! Specter kidnapped me when I was in the vortex! Please rescue me!" Juba cried.

"LET HER GO, SPECTER!" Crash shouted.

"Oh not until you get to me. But I prepared a good playmate for you" Specter said as the screen turned to…

"BENJAMIN?!" Coco, Spyro and Crunch gasped.

Benjamin was there but his eyes are red.

"Crash, I finally get a chance to settle our score. You wait, I will defeat you! Now we can get the record straight" Benjamin said nastily.

"B…Benjamin…?" Crash said quietly.

"What the…? Why is Benjamin there? And what happened to him? Look at his eyes, he become so nasty" Spyro cried as he banged his fist on the bench "Benjamin, snap out of this! Can you hear me?!"

"It's no good, Spyro" Coco said "Specter must have him under his control."

"You mean Specter brainwashed him?!" Crunch gasped.

"Correct, Miss Bandicoot. The Benjamin you see here isn't the same Benjamin anymore" Specter said "Oh no, no, no. He's been reborn. And I'm sure the jaguar girl here will be an excellent slave. Well all of you, I hope you do the most pleasure to entertain me. Goodbye for now. Hahahahahaha." And the screen vanish.

"So that's his plan. That why those bandicoots are running about in those times." Spyro said "Crash, you must go back to each period where the bandicoots are and capture them. We must free Benjamin! We must rescue Juba! And most importantly, we must defeat Specter! Crash, we're counting on you!"

"OK. Hold on Juba, I'm coming!" Crash said "and you better watch out Specter!"

To be continued…

A/N: Specter has kidnapped Juba and brainwashed Benjamin. Can Crash stop Specter and save his friends? Stayed tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Phew. I had managed to do this chapter cause I may have not remember the game so well but I do know the cutscenes of the game. Anyway, here is chapter 2 where Crash enters the mysterious age and confront the brainwashed Benjamin. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Ruins and friend's battle:

Crash had managed to enter the forest area of the time after the dinosaur became extinct. He began searching through the area where the bandicoots are hidden and captured 5 of them. He came in front of a bandicoot making a huge Specter statue made out of wood.

"Not in a lifetime, my friend" Crash said as he captured the bandicoot with his net.

And he was sent back to the time station. Crash sat down for a rest. He begin to think about his friends. Benjamin is now a servant to Specter, and his girlfriend, Juba was held captive. What happen if Specter decided to kidnap Coco, Crunch and Spyro as well? He can't let that happen. He leaps into the next portal to the ruins of the mysterious age.

As he arrived, he was surprised to see a dark blue panted bandicoot. As soon as Crash approached it, he saw him and dashed away in top speed.

"Oh man!" Crash pondered "How am I going to catch him if he just zoomed off like that?" Then he saw a mail post nearby and open it to reveal a letter. "Hmm… to make it easier to catch monkeys, try crouching down and crawl up to him. If the light of his helmet is on, it mean he will look for you. So crawl up in a ball so he won't see you. When you're near him, snatch him. Oh, well, that was easy enough."

He saw the bandicoot run to the side of a fence, so he went around to the other side and saw it looking away at the sky. Crash leaned down and crawled. As it turned his head around, Crash curls up to make sure he look like a log. When he got closer to him, he got up and surprised the bandicoot and snag him up in his net.

"Phew. I get a feeling things are getting trickier now" Crash said.

Crash enter the ruins and have to fight more monsters and capture more bandicoots and blab, blab, blab… we get the picture. As soon as Crash captured 6, he returned to the Warp Room.

Crash sat on his chair pretty slumped. He gets a call from Coco.

"What's wrong, Crash? You looked bored" Coco said.

"Man. I can't believe I have to defeat an enemy of our kind" Crash sighed "I wish the bandicoots would work for us instead of trying to change the past."

"We don't have a choice, Crash. I'm sorry" Coco said "but cheer up. You just need a new gadget that's all. And if you give up, who will rescue Juba and Benjamin?"

Crash quickly got up from his seat. "You're right! Juba needs me and I got to help Benjamin! So where is my next gadget?" Then a yellow slingshot appear at his feet "A slingshot?" Crash was not impressed. "What the heck was I suppose to do with a slingshot?"

"There are switches far away from you and you can't throw your stun club at it or you could lose it" Coco said "Use the slingshot to hit the button. You can also use it against far away enemies."

"Oh, well that's nifty" Crash said as he entered the portal.

He came to the ruins and entered the tunnel to see a switch on the far left.

"Let's see if this slingshot does work" Crash said as he picked up some gravel and aimed it and fired it. It hit it and the gate opened up and the platform move. Before he could go from there, Crash captured the bandicoot that was hiding.

"Can't let this go to waste" said Crash as he picked up more pebbles.

After going through the ruins, Crash learn most about human history as well as the gadgets he are using. After capturing the bandicoots he needed, he got a call from Crunch.

"Crash, have you got the monkeys in this area?" asked Crunch.

"Yep. Send me back now" Crash said.

As Crash disappeared from the arena, he found out that he was still in the vortex.

"Err… Crunch, why am I not at the time station?" Crash asked.

"Because I have interrupted your travel."4

Crash turn to see Benjamin floating in front of him.

"BENJAMIN!" Crash gasped.

"I had been waiting for you, Crash Bandicoot!" Benjamin said "Before you go any further, you must fight me! Come with me!"

Crash followed Benjamin through the vortex to an outer space race track.

"What is this Benjamin?" Crash asked.

"We can fight while we race to the finish. If I win, you shall be trapped here forever. But if you win, I'll let you go. But I will crush you like an ant you are!" Benjamin said.

"Fine. I wanted to save you Benjamin, but if this what you want so be it!" Crash said.

Crash and Benjamin start at the starting line and when the announcer said GO!, Crash and Benjamin ran side by side. By the water, they dived in and swam. Benjamin got in front and leaps from stone to stone over the fire. Crash took a painful shortcut by going through the lava. When they reached to the slide, Benjamin slide down and bumped into it while Crash leaps off the end and got in front. After water swim, Crash climbed over the other side and dodged the swinging iron batters that tries to take him out and leaps over them and crossed the finishing line first.

"Yes!" Crash cheered as Benjamin catches up "Look like I win, Benjie."

"Hmph. You got lucky this time. I'll let you off this time" said Benjamin "Next time you won't be so lucky!"

And with that Benjamin disappeared and Crash returned to the Time Station. Spyro contracted him.

"Crash, are you alright? I heard that Benjamin attacked you."

"I'm fine, I managed to beat him and save two eras. Where to now?" Crash asked.

"Before we can get to that. Here, take this. It's a dash hoop that if you spin it around your waist you can run ever faster. Perfect for capturing those speedy monkeys" Spyro said.

A blue and green hoop appeared before Crash. He placed it over his shoulder.

"Thanks. So where am I heading to next?" asked Crash.

"I hear that the next area is mostly covered with water" Spyro said "It can be very useful in catching those bandicoots. You're heading for the Oceania era. There are also monsters on the surface. Be careful now, Crash."

"The Oceania era huh? Got it!" Crash said as he jumped into the vortex.

To be continued…

Now we head to the Oceania realm next. Stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. I had been on YouTube Subspace Emissary. Anyway, here is chapter 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Along the beach and towards the ice lands:

"Wow, I can't believe how fast that was" Crash said as laid on the beach. He already caught the bandicoots in this area and now he is just resting moving he moves on to the next area.

As soon as he find his legs again, Crash stood back up and teleported to the next area. He was shocked to see an dinosaur head sticking out of the cave. Crash checked his radar.

"There 3 bandicoots out here while the rest… ARE INSIDE THAT MONSTER'S BELLY!!" Crash was freaked out "You've gotta be kidding me!"

After capturing the 3 bandicoots, Crash stood in front of the monster.

"I cannot believe that I am doing this, but here goes!" Crash used his club to open the monster's mouth and stepped in his mouth. Inside, he was surprised what he saw.

"The monster's belly is a level?" Crash asked when he sees platforms and ships around the acid below. "Remind me not to ask Spyro what he has for breakfast again."

After capturing some bandicoots in the area, he continued his journey through to the brain where it so tiny, all expect for a robotic monkey waiting for him.

"His brain is smaller than Tiny's brain" Crash joked "but first" he added seriously "I have to take care of that bandicoot inside that robotic monkey."

The monkey robot took out his gun and fired. Crash dodges the laser bullets until he see the switch saying 'self destruct'.

"I swear this bandicoot is getting dumber and dumber every day" Crash said.

He used his club to hit the switch and the robot explodes. The dinosaur's nose twitched as he has got a cold. He then sneezed and Crash and the other bandicoots were flown out of his mouth and Crash landed on some haystack and the bandicoot net was flown into the air and every bandicoot was captured in it by flying into it. It flew down after the captures into Crash's hand.

"Well, bless my bandicoot cucumbers" Crash said amazed as he teleported back to the Time Station.

He gets a call from Spyro again. "What's up, Spyro?"

"Apart from what I had for breakfast, the next era will be very cold. You will arrive in the Ice age" Spyro said "Be careful out there and be warm." And he was cut off.

"Ice Age" Crash said sarcastically "Man, thanks for the info."

He jumps in the portal and find himself fighting snowman and finding bandicoots in igloos and machinery. Crash was very cold but cleared the first stage. He came upon the second stage where the mountain ledge was too high for him to reach. He get a communicator from Coco and Crunch.

"Guys. I can't reach up there" Crash said "look like we got another problem."

"That is why we build you a new gadget" Coco said as a small green propeller appear from the sky and Crash grabbed it.

"This is a Sky Flyer" Crunch said "Wave it about your head and you can fly."

"Shazam" Crash said as he tried and he flew into the air by waving the Sky Flyer. "That was fun!"

He saw some bandicoots above him. He smirked at called to them as they mocked him. "Laugh at me all you want, but I got a new toy." Crash said as he took out his sky flyer.

The bandicoots did not find it funny after Crash captures them.

After completing the level, Crash arrives to a icy hill side. Steam came out of the ground. He received a message from Crunch.

"You came to the final part of the ice age" Crunch said "it was about the time before the ice begins to melt. Crash, I saw most of the monkeys heading for a Spa at the top of this mountain. You must get to the top and capture as many as you can."

"Got it" Crash said as he equipped his gadgets: net, club, sky flyer and dash hoop.

After a long climb to the top as well as capture some bandicoots, Crash finally reached to the top and entered the spa. Crash saw some bandicoots bathing or drying them up.

"Jackpot." Crash said.

Crash ran into the water, net ready. It was swallow so he can run in it. Crash swipes them all up in the net and after catching them all, they disappeared.

Crash reappeared in a sort of race track with large blocks going upwards. He knew what was going on.

"I was amazed that you've made it this far, Crash" Benjamin said as he appeared besides him "You had caused Master Specter's patience thin."

"Benjamin, is this going to be another race?" Crash asked crossly.

"Yes that's right. This time, I won't go easy on you like last time." Benjamin said.

"I know I can't help you since you are still under Specter's control" Crash said "Let's do it!"

They began the race. Crash saw that Benjamin has his own sky flyer, so he used his as well. Like last time when they reached to the top, they ran neck to neck.

"I see you got your own sky flyer" Crash said.

"Face it, I am way better than you!" Benjamin snapped.

"In your dreams!" Crash said as he used his sky flyer to jumped over a huge gap. He continued running with Benjamin close behind. As soon as Crash got a head, he saw some platforms leading to the finishing line. Making sure that his timing he correct, he used his sky flyer on a platform and reached for the top winning the race.

Crash turned to face Benjamin, who leaned against the post smirking.

"I see you don't waste your energy on losing. But those races are just tests" said Benjamin "If we going to settle the score next time, we have to fight. Remember this… next time when we do fight for real, you won't be so lucky." And he disappeared.

Crash frowns as he returns to the Time Station. He sat down and think about what Benjamin had told him.

'Those races are just tests' Benjamin's voice rang in his head 'Next time when we do fight for real, you won't be so lucky.'

"So I had to hurt my best friend when we fight?" Crash asked. Then he thought of something "I don't want to hurt Benjamin but my only choice is to haunt down Specter and free Benjamin from his mind control and rescue Juba."

"Crash, we have good news!" Spyro called from his communicator "we located where Specter is. We don't know where he is, but he should be hiding somewhere in the medieval era where the ruins are. You should check the temple of Japan, the road of china and the castle known as Trick Castle. Specter must be in one of those places. We have to hurry cause there are more monkeys are now large and Specter has almost finished his plans for world domination. This is our only chance, Crash! Go get them!"

Crash stood up and nodded. "I got you now, Specter!" And he leaps in the portal.

To be continued…

A/N: Not much to say but be back soon...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone. I am doing so much on YouTube nowadays. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Will Crash stop Specter in time?

Chapter 4: Trouble in the present:

At the medieval temple in Japan, Crash had captured a lot of monkeys, on ground, in the well and on ceiling beams. He had to be careful now to fall. But unfortunately, he did not find Specter there. After capturing them all, Crash looked at his list.

"He's not in the temple, so next stop, the road of china" Crash said.

After arriving there, he found that the path ahead is not guarded by more ground but the air. He must be so high in the sky so he had to be careful.

"Wow, long way down" Crash said as he picked up the bandicoot radar and checked the place "Well, no sign of Specter's trace anyway, but there are Bandicoots running around the place. Gotta hurry!"

He has to go through the dangerous level as well to make sure he does not fall as well as capturing bandicoots with his net. As soon as he came to the end of the level, he has to fight some UFOs with bandicoots inside.

"OK. Now I know they are stealing Oxide's plans" Crash said.

Using his slingshot, Crash took down the UFOs and captured the two bandicoots. However, he felt unconcerned. He checked his list.

"Nope. He's not here" Crash said "Last stop, Trick Castle."

As he arrived, the radar reading was off the chart as it sensed some powerful bandicoot power. He gasped and contracted his friends.

"Guys! Specter IS here!" Crash said "He's somewhere in Trick Castle!"

"Oh great job!" Coco said.

"That castle might have a lot of traps" Crunch said "Specter must have been expecting you to come. Be on your guard, Crash!"

"Make sure you come back with Specter in your net!" Spyro said.

"Got it!" Crash said.

Crash entered the castle door after catching the bandicoot guards outside. It was a long walk cause when he entered the throne room, Specter is not there but a bandicoot is. He captured it.

"Specter must be at the top but that door is sealed. I have to find the engine room and set it running again" Crash said to himself.

Crash saw the door leading to the dungeons. He entered it and captured more bandicoots long the way. There is a door to the next room but before Crash can enter, an armour statue came to life and held his sword ready to strike but Crash dodged.

"Wow. Is Specter's magic really that powerful? His knowledge is far beyond that of Nina Cortex" Crash asked "But still…"

Crash lunged his stun club at the armour warrior into the chest and killing it. Crash pulled it out only to see that it has red liquid.

"OK. Either he is just alive or is he just a zombie in a knight's armour" Crash said "Either way, I don't wanna know."

He continued his way into the dungeon and found more bandicoots to capture. He also sees a small lake in the castle.

"Guess I have to swim" Crash said as he dived in and swam to the other side to reveal a door to the machinery room. "Aha, here it is. Now to find that switch."

He captured a few more bandicoots as he climbed up until at last, he found the switch. He pressed it down and the cogs start turning. Crash climbed back down and made his way back to the top of the castle. The door is open and Crash looked out to the air.

"It's almost noon" Crash said "I have to hurry."

He entered the small tower and found a huge time machine in the centre of the room, and with their backs turned are Benjamin, the floating throne of Specter and some bandicoots facing Juba, who is still in a prison cage.

"Specter, you won't get away with this!" Juba called "I will never be your slave!"

"Don't argue with the one who shall rule over us bandicoots!" Benjamin snapped.

"Snap out of it, Benjamin! You're under control by Specter!" Juba called.

"Come now my dear. When I became conqueror of the Earth, maybe I can make you my queen" Specter smirked.

"I'll never be with you! My heart belongs with Crash!" Juba called "I know he'll come!"

"Juba!" Crash called which caught her, Specter and Benjamin's attention "Hold on, I'll save you!"

"Crash! Thank goodness you're here!" Juba smiled, happy to see Crash.

Specter smirked "well, look who's here. So you finally found us huh? Very good".

"Specter… Benjamin… let Juba go!" Crash ordered.

"Sorry but the girl is still needed!" Specter said. He turned to his bandicoot minion "You! Take her onto the cruiser!"

The bandicoot nodded and pulled Juba's cage up on the cruiser.

"Hey! Where are you're taking me? Crash, help!" Juba called.

"Juba!" Crash called.

"Benjamin, is the plan going smoothly" Specter asked Benjamin.

"Yes. We will soon have the entire island under our control" Benjamin replied to him.

"Good. Let's return to the present" Specter said.

"OK!" Benjamin said.

"NO!" Crash called "You're not going anyway until you give Juba back now!"

"Crash" Benjamin said as he and Specter turn back to face him before boarding. "I'm afraid, this is not the time for us to fight now. But we will meet again! Just you wait!"

"Another time, another place. You have your chance" Specter said "See you in the present, Crash."

They entered and the cruiser floated into the air and a blue sphere surrounds it. Crash shielded his eyes from the flash. When it died down, Crash looked shocked. The cruiser was gone, along with Specter, Benjamin and Juba.

"Noo…" Crash gasped.

Then an giant armour boss confronted him. Like the armour he fought before, Crash make short work of him and disappeared.

Crash was seen flying through the vortex and then reappearing back into Wumpa Island.

"Huh? I'm back home?" Crash gasped. But he seen something had changed. Posters on trees saying 'Vote Specter' and statues of bandicoots and Specter are seen.

"Oh no!" Crash said "I got to get back home and warn Coco and the others that Specter escaped."

As Crash rushed back home, he saw his house was still impact but the lab inside was destroyed and the door was cut down. Suddenly, a gust of wind came behind him. Crash remand stiff as Aku Aku came up behind him.

"Crash, what happened to Coco's lab while I was away" Aku Aku asked crossly "And why are those bandicoots running out there on the loose?"

"Well…" Crash said trying to think of a lie but then decided on the truth "Coco and Crunch invented a time machine, and those bandicoots with helmets are trying to mess up time. I entered the time machine to try and stop them. I managed to capture some but the leader Specter got away and he brainwashed Benjamin and kidnapped Juba."

Aku Aku looked shocked but then calmed down "I see… I should blame Coco and Crunch for this. Where are they?"

Crash looked at the computer "Aku Aku! Coco left us a message."

"Play it" Aku Aku said.

Crash nodded and pressed play. The image shows Crunch and Spyro pushing against the door while Coco was sending a message to Crash.

"Crash! We're in big trouble! Did you see what had happened outside? While you were gone, Specter and his minions had attacked the island and taken over the town!" Coco called "See this?" She shows them a skyscraper from the forest "The bandicoots made it for Specter for him to take over the world! It's a big mess! There are bandicoots everywhere now! Crash, you're our only hope! Use your gadgets and get to that skyscraper right away and rescue Juba and us and stop Specter! Be car…"

The door broke down and the bandicoots leaps in and attacked Coco, Crunch and Spyro.

"Hey! What are you're doing?!" Spyro called as Coco turned the message off.

"Oh no! Not only has Specter got my girlfriend and my friend, but now my sister, and my friends!" Crash said "Aku Aku, I need your help! I cannot defeat Specter without any guidance."

Aku Aku seemed to be listening "I see… so Specter had kidnapped Juba, Coco, Crunch and Spyro. Very well, Crash. I shall assist you. I had brought a gadget for you. The RC Car. Use this to reach to places which are far too small for you."

Crash nodded and picked up the RC Car. "So what is the plan?"

"OK, Crash. I'll tell you the plan. The lab had been destroyed but don't worry, continue your journey through the time station. Now the skyscraper that Specter had been using is powered up by some unknown factory. That makes the entrance to the skyscraper impossible because of the security alarms. But if we destroy the factory, we could get to the base unnoticed. That is where the bandicoots make those weapons. Before you go there, you must find the source of Specter's factory. It is found in the nearby village in a sewer pipe. By shutting it down, it can help you get through Specter's rundown factory and destroy it. Then head towards Specter's base. We have to hurry. Our friend's lives may be in great danger. I'm counting on you, Crash."

Crash nodded and ran out.

To be continued…

A/N: OH NO! Specter had kidnapped Coco, Crunch and Spyro! Can Crash save them and Juba from him? Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Nothing much to say but enjoy and r&r.

Chapter 5: Enter the base and misunderstanding:

In the park, an sewer lid is opened. And flashes of light are shown within. Suddenly, Crash came out of, net in hand.

"OK. That's the power below turned out. Now the factory is now unstable" Crash said as he climbed out. "Man. I had my time of days."

"Crash!" Came a voice. Aku Aku came floating in front of him.

"Hey, Aku".

"You must be hungry after your long journey, so I brought you some snacks" Aku Aku said as he showed him a picnic basket. Crash rushed to it and gobbled up the Wumpa Fruit, Wumpa Whip and Wumpa Sandwiches. "Now, Crash. After you eaten, use these bombs to destroy the factory."

Crash spot the other bag and it was filled with bombs and a trigger. "Right."

He made his way to the factory and spotted a tank nearby. He jumped in it and blasted the blocks that were in the way. He took care of the bandicoot in a UFO and captured him. He saw a bandicoot in a robot tank and tried to attack him. But using his same tank, Crash jumped in and shoot it down and captured the bandicoot.

He entered the factory. He looked into his bag. He has about 20 bombs.

"Perfect amount to place around the place" Crash said "Time for some decorations."

He placed the first one by the entrance and continued to go along inside the factory, planting bombs in any suitable place and capturing bandicoots along the way. After placing the last 2 bombs on the core he ran out and take a look at it.

"Sorry I had to do this but it gives me no choice" Crash said as he held the trigger in his hand as he stepped a few feet back and raised the trigger. "Now it's time to finish off our decorations."

He pushed the button on the switch. The bombs exploded from the inside and the whole factory was completely destroyed. Fumes and fire spawned everywhere. Crash smiles as he stepped away from it. He then turned to the base with a scowl on his face.

"Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Juba. Hold on!" Crash said "I'm coming to save you. Specter, get ready to pay for the crimes you've done!"

Crash marched his way towards the entrance of the tower. He gets a message from Aku Aku.

"Well done, Crash! You've made it to Specter's base. But be hurry. I just received word that Dr. Cortex thinks you are behind all of this. You must stop Specter before Cortex arrives."

"Cortex again? Now I had to deal both him and Specter? This should be fun(!)" Crash said sarcastically.

"Yes, and Cortex has N. Gin, N. Brio and Nina with him. I shall confront Uka Uka" Aku Aku said "Crash, you must hurry!"

"OK!"

Crash goes into the building and the bandicoots inside was trying to get the security back on. But they failed. So Crash used his net and captured them. Crash looked to the top.

"Specter must be at the top" Crash said "It looked like I have to climb to get there."

Crash ran up the stairs but the lift won't work until 5 bandicoots are captured. 3 are captured. Where are the other two? Crash saw an opening in the vent and saw a bandicoot guarding a fan. Making him step on that fan would make it difficult for Crash, so he bent down and crawled and captured him. As he leaps down from the opening, back on solid ground, he saw one bandicoot trying to creep away.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?"

The bandicoots turned nervously to face Crash. Crash swooped him up in his net. The lift works and Crash goes in it. He reached to the mid level of the tower. He saw some big blocks so he got into his tank and blasted them which contains a bandicoot. Crash captured it and got back into his tank, up the lift and carefully crossed the narrow path, destroying mushroom like monsters along the way. He came to some blocks and blasted them. He saw the lift open and entered.

At the top, Crash could see the same cruiser Specter got away. He leapt onto the moving platform and got onto the battleground. To his shock, Juba is still in her cage, Coco, Crunch and Spyro tied up and Spyro was gagged.

Spyro saw Crash "Mmmhhh, mmmmmmmhhhhh!"

"Crash! Thank goodness" Juba said "I thought you got lost in time."

"Oh Crash, you're here" Crunch sighed.

"Crash!" Coco called.

"Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Juba!" Crash called "Hold on. I'm gonna rescue you all right now!"

Specter was also there with 3 bandicoot lackeys and he was amused. "What a stubborn guy! You found me again. Impressive. However, I don't think I'll be returning your girlfriend; sister and your friends back yet. If you're as good as everyone say you are, then… entertain me a little."

"I will never cooperate with you!" Coco called to Specter.

"Yeah!" Juba said "Crash will defeat your reign of terror once and for all!"

"Indeed!" Crunch said "And you Benjamin, let us go!" He said to Benjamin.

"Stop squirming around, Crunch!" Benjamin ordered.

"Benjamin!" Specter ordered "Take them all away!"

"Yes" Benjamin obeyed and dragged Juba's cage and Coco away as a bandicoot pulled Crunch and Spyro away.

"No! Benjamin, please stop this!" Juba cried.

"Benjamin, come to your senses!" Coco pleaded.

"STOP, BENJAMIN!" Crash shouted angrily.

"Don't worry about them, young Crash" Specter said "I shall keep you company with this battle cruiser." He gets in and so did his bandicoot minions.

The cruiser flew off above the battle ground and starts dropping bombs which Crash dodges and bullets which Crash has to run away for. Then it landed in front of him and used it's propellers to blow a huge gust of wind and spit out fire or UFOs from the core. When it flashed green, Crash quickly used his Dash Hoop to hit it. He did that 5 times until the cruiser lost it control and crashed on the ground. The bandicoots were captured but Specter floated in the air as he smirked at Crash.

"Wow. Impressive, very impressive. You improved. I can't believe you made it this far" Specter said "Maybe you are a suitable opponent after all."

"I won't lose to you!" Crash shouted "Return Juba, Coco, Crunch, Spyro and Benjamin!"

Specter chuckled as a blue sphere surrounds him "Let's see… I'll think about that. But I have something fun for you. I'll tell you when the time arrives. Look forward to it. Ta-Ta for now."

"Wait, Specter! Are you running away? COME BACK HERE!!" Crash shouted but Specter disappeared. Crash got onto his hands and knees and bangs his fist against the ground. "DARN IT! HE GOT AWAY AGAIN!!"

"And who had got away?" came a familiar voice. Crash quickly got up and saw a robot in front of them. Inside are Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. N. Gin and Nina Cortex. "Hahahaha! Long time no see, Crash Bandicoot!"

"Cortex!!" Crash gasped.

"I don't know how these bandicoots are on a rampage but something tells me that you're behind all of this!" Cortex shouted.

"Yes, my lord. There no bandicoot around here could have controlled these bandicoots to do their bidding" N. Gin said.

"Surrender your army now or we shall finally destroy you!" Brio said.

"You got the wrong bandicoot, doc!" Crash said "I wanted to stop all of this!"

"Or are you now?" Nina snarled.

"Well, maybe this battle will make you change your mind. Prepare to die this time, Crash!" Cortex ordered.

But in a short instance, Crash managed to defeat Cortex's robot cause N. Gin left the self-destruct button outside by mistake. The robot exploded and Cortex, Nina, Brio and N. Gin fell out.

"N. Gin, you fool!" Brio snapped "You sabotage our plan again!"

"WHY!!" Cortex shouted "WHY CAN'T I DEFEAT YOU, CRASH BANDICOOT?!"

Before Crash could reply, laugher came from nowhere as a screen with Specter on it lowered down. Specter was laughing at Cortex, Nina, Brio and N. Gin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh my god! Those… those human heads! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Specter laughed at the funny sight as he clapped his hands and clutched his stomach.

"Our heads?!" N. Gin snarled "Why you…!!"

"SPECTER!!" Crash called.

"Ah, hello Crash. How are you? I'd told you I'd call. Are you looking forward to see me?" Specter smirked.

"Where are my friends?! Where's Juba?!" Crash snapped.

"Relax. I have a fun game for you. It could be a lot of fun for the both of us!" Specter said as he showed them an image of an amusement park "I had hidden Coco, Crunch and the dragon somewhere in that amusement park. Why don't you try to find them? Or perhaps you want to just enjoy the rides? I had prepared them for your arrival. Don't worry about the jaguar girl, she is still with me. Well, I'd be somewhere in the park. Bet you can never find me." And the screen went blank.

"Crash, what is the heck is going on?!" Nina said.

"I have to go. I have no time to explain. I must go to Specter Park and save my friends!" Crash said "we'll finish this later!"

And he dashed off. Cortex scowling at him in the distance.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, I added Cortex in it so it wouldn't be the same. Well, I'll update the next chapter soon. See ya later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey StarryEyes880, this is it. You are free in this one. Now Crash must rescue his friends from Specter. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Rescue my friends:

At the Specter Park, there are 4 rides and an huge gate at the top. One of them was a cowboy theme, one is the roller coaster, one is the clown and one is the go-kart (which that was blocked off). Crash entered the park and looked around.

"Where did Specter hid my friends?" Crash asked crossly. He entered the cowboy place and appeared in a cowboy town. Then he saw a familiar face in jail. "CRUNCH! Are you alright?"

"Crash, good grief!" Crunch said "I'm OK. The bandicoot in this part have got a key."

"Which one?"

"I don't know. You better capture them all until you find the key. Good luck" Crunch said.

"OK. I'll be back" Crash said.

Crash went around the town and captured each bandicoot in the area. He came to one who was dressed as a sheriff and call for a draw-out. They did so, and Crash swipes the bandicoot first in his net. The key fell out. Crash quickly picked it up and freed Crunch.

"Thanks Crash" Crunch said "It's kinda stuffy in there."

"Crunch. You better leave this place now" Crash said.

"Good idea. And I guessed you haven't found Specter or Benjamin yet? Or the others?" Crunch asked.

"Not yet" Crash said.

"OK. I'll return to the lab and help Aku Aku fix the equipment. Hurry before it is too late, Crash!" Crunch said.

Crash nodded as Crunch leaves. He leaves too. He then looked around the park for more. He decided to take the roller coaster next. He has to survive the barrier and blockage to explore the haunted coasted ride. When it came to a stop, Crash came off and knew he had entered the ghost house now. He saw through the cage wall, was Coco in a cage hanging of the ceiling.

"Hey, sis! You're OK?" Crash called.

"What does it look like Crash? Hurry and get me out of here!" Coco ordered.

"I can't get from here to there" Crash said.

"Yes, you have to go around this place until you found an entrance. I had walked a lot to get here" Coco said "Crash, you must get over here and hurry!"

"OK" Crash said as he leaves.

"Be fast" Coco said scared "I hate ghosts and high places."

"OK, OK!" Crash groaned.

After going around the place, capturing bandicoots along the way, Crash came to the place where his sister was held. He saw 3 bandicoots scampering around. He leaps down and captured one. The others hid in coffins. After Crash waited a wait, they came out and Crash captures them. Suddenly, Crash has to leap out of the way cause the huge cage was about to fall on him. It landed onto the ground causing the cage to break open and Coco flies out.

"OW!" Coco moaned "Can't you lower me down gently?"

"Hey! It's not MY fault! Didn't you see the cage fell on it's own?" Crash asked. Then he saw sarcastically "That's the thanks I get? Hope you didn't hit your head too hard."

"Erm… I'll pretend that I didn't hear that, Crash" Coco groaned "but did you find Specter?"

"Nope. Still searching".

"How about Crunch, Spyro, Benjamin and Juba?" asked Coco.

"Crunch is safe, but I still haven't found Benjamin, Spyro or Juba yet" Crash said.

"I see… well, you gotta keep going" Coco said as she made her way to the exit.

"Where are you going, Coco?" Crash called.

"I'm going back to the lab and help Crunch" Coco said "You have to find the others and Specter."

"Oh yeah. Coco, I had a feeling after this, you would be grounded. Aku Aku was also there" Crash said.

"Thanks for the message" Coco sighed "Be careful Crash. And you'll be fine without me."

But as Coco left, Crash could hear her screams as she gets on the coaster and gone away.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!! I HATE GHOSTS! AAAAAARRRRGGHHHH!"

"Jeez…" Crash groaned as he ran his hand through his long hair.

He goes out of the roller coaster too. He then checked the last stop, the circus. As he entered, he saw the stands surrounding a the ceilings and a huge cage in the middle. And in that cage was… Crash gasped and ran up to it.

"Spyro!" Crash called as he finally found his best friend, Spyro the Dragon "Are you hurt?"

"Oh thank goodness you came, Crash" Spyro said relieved "Don't worry about me. You OK?"

"I'm fine" Crash said.

"Good. Man, I can't break myself out of this cage with my fire breath" Spyro said sadly "Can you help me get out of here?"

"I will. You are my best friend, Spyro. I would never abandon you, but how do I get in there?" Crash asked.

"I think the entrance is at the top. You should be able to get there" Spyro said.

"OK. Wait here. I'll be with you shortly" Crash said.

As Crash used trampolines to bounce his way to the top of the huge cage, he found himself confronted by a huge clown.

"Welcome to my circus" said the clown and leaps onto a ball and threw balloon bombs at him.

"Nice welcome to a circus" Crash said sarcastically as he destroyed the bombs with his stun club.

After striking the clown 5 times, the clown fell onto the roof of the cage breaking it and fell down. Crash almost fell down too, but used his Sky Flyer for a soft landing. Spyro was shocked to see them.

"Crash, what happened?" Spyro asked.

Before Crash could reply, the clown got up and tries to squash him but Crash moved out of the way. He turned to the bar door and stood by Spyro.

"What are you're doing?"

"Just jump when I say now" Crash said.

The clown got up again and rolled towards them.

"JUMP!" Crash and Spyro leap to one side and the clown barged down the door and fell into a huge pit.

The two friends sighed a sigh of relief.

"Phew. Thank you for rescuing me, Crash." Spyro smiled as he and Crash exchange a hug. After they finished it, Spyro realised something "Do you know something? You've became very strong."

Crash smirked "All thanks to the gadgets."

"No" Spyro said "Power alone isn't strength. It's all part of bandicoot strength. Crash, you had indeed grown and became so powerful."

"You think so? Thanks but I don't feel anything different" Crash said.

"It'll come in time" Spyro chuckled. He then looked around him. "By the way, Crash. Have you found Coco or Crunch or Juba?"

"Juba is still a prisoner to Specter" Crash said "But Coco and Crunch are back at the lab."

"I felt sorry for Juba, but you'll save her. And I'm guessing you still haven't found Benjamin or Specter."

"Right."

"OK. I'll return to the lab and fix the equipment" Spyro said "if we don't hurry, Specter will mess up history and time again. If that happens, then we all are doomed. You must continue to search Specter in the park. He must be here somewhere. Be careful."

"OK" Crash said as Spyro smiled at him and flew away.

Crash emerged outside and ponders. "Where is Juba? I hope she is OK. I do miss her."

"Hi, Crash" came a familiar voice "Can you hear me?"

"Specter!" Crash gasped.

"Ah, you can hear me. Good. It seem the game is about to be settled. Go to the Go Kart area. Your friend is waiting for you" Specter's voice said from the sky and Crash knew he was talking about Benjamin "It would be the final part of the game. However, it won't be as easy as you had rescued your friends and sister. Be on your guard. I'm looking forward to a good fight."

"So before I beat the crap out of Specter, I have to defeat Benjamin first? I hate to do this but fine" Crash said.

As Crash enters the go kart area. He found it was formed into a battle stage. Benjamin flew in on a flying huge car. The two rivals glared at each other. Crash knew what Benjamin was thinking.

"Benjamin, the wait is over. Let's settle this once and for all!" Crash said.

"You had done well to make it this far, Crash" Benjamin said "You've always been a good rival. However, this is it. I will settle this once and for all. Fight!"

Benjamin got into the car and send out some rc cars from the front to attack. Crash used his stun club to destroy them as well as standing on a circular switch, which makes the light, goes green. The car starts off and tries to run Crash over but Crash leaps over with the stun club and saw a green switch on the back of the car.

"This is must where I hit it" Crash said as he whacked the stun club on it, damaging it.

After successfully doing it 4 more times, Crash hit it again and the car was about to explode. Benjamin flies out of it causing Crash to look shocked as the car explodes.

"Benjamin?" Crash looked at Benjamin who stopped mid air and then Benjamin fell back onto the ground very hard. Crash rushed over to his friend in worry "Benjamin?!"

Benjamin slowly sat up and opened his eyes and Crash realised that his eyes was not red anymore. They were green again.

"Huh? What the…?" Benjamin asked as he looked around the go kart arena "W…what is this place? Where am I?"

Crash bent to his knees and shake Benjamin a bit "Benjamin, are you OK?"

"C…Crash?" Benjamin asked as he saw him "W…What happened to me? I don't remember anything that happened."

"Benjamin… are you saying you don't know anything? Don't you know about working with Specter?" asked Crash hopefully as his friend was back to his normal senses again.

"Specter?" Benjamin asked "Who's he? Ahhh…" he clutches his arm "And why does my whole body hurt? What's going on?"

Crash smiled happily as he was so happy that Benjamin was now freed from Specter's control "YES! You're back to yourself again! Benjamin, I am so glad that you're back!"

"Crash, was I… was I brainwashed by that Specter guy by any chance?" asked Benjamin as he was trying to remember.

Crash was so delighted, he held his friend's hands and swing around while laughing joyfully. Benjamin's arms was still hurt so he went "Ow, ow, ow!"

"YES! YOU ARE BACK! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Stop swinging me, Crash! You're hurting me!" Benjamin called. Crash and Benjamin sat on the ground laughing together. But their reunion was interrupted a little bit…

"So Benjamin was awaked at last?" Specter's voice came causing the two friends to gasp "Never mind. He's useless to me now. I don't need him anymore."

"Who's that?" asked Benjamin.

Crash frowns. "That's Specter. He's that black bandicoot who we saw back at the lab before we enter the time machine."

"HIM?" Benjamin gasped "He speak English now?"

"Bravo, Crash, bravo! You showed me your strength. I had underestimate you again" Specter's voice rang from the sky "And you got all your friends back. Anyway, how about you and me join forces?"

"What make you think I'll join you?! And not everyone is rescued. Where is Juba?!" Crash snarled.

"Relax" Specter's voice said "I like to meet and talk to you in person. Aren't you looking for me too? I am currently at the Specter Castle, which was made outside the park. The entrance will be left open. Don't worry about the girl. She's still with me. I am holding her hostage for you to arrive. I'd like you to enter the castle. I'll be waiting." And it had gone.

"Crash. Are you telling me that freak kidnaps Juba? And are you really going to stop him alone?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes. I have to rescue Juba and capture Specter" Crash said.

"Then… let's go together" Benjamin said "We can take him down together" but then the pain in his arm started again.

"No… I think it would be best if you go and help Spyro and the others" Crash said "You were injured and it may be dangerous without my friends' gadgets."

"But!" Benjamin said but seeing the look on Crash's face tells him that the rescue of Juba means everything to him. "OK. I understand. I'll do that."

"Benjamin, do you need help going back or can you do it alone?" Crash asked.

"I can handle by myself. I'll be fine" Benjamin smiled.

"OK. I'll see you later" Crash said. Benjamin nodded and Crash ran towards the exit.

"Crash!" Benjamin called. Crash turned to face him. Benjamin just smiled "Hit him one for me, OK?"

Crash smiled and nodded.

To be continued…

A/N: Benjamin was freed, Coco, Crunch and Spyro were rescued but Juba is still captured. Can Crash save her? Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OK. Time for Crash's 1st final battle with Specter. And there will be another battle in the next chapter. So please enjoy.

Chapter 7: Crash's strength:

As Crash got to the front gates of the castle, there was a rumble on the ground.

"W…What is this? An earthquake?" Crash asked.

Then he saw a huge castle like building in the distance being lifted off the ground and flew into the air. Crash looked shocked.

"The castle is flying away. What kind of mischief is Specter up to now?" Crash asked.

He had to find his way to get to that castle. He saw a bandicoot on a cliff side and jumped on him and held him to the ground to get some answers.

"How do I get to the flying castle?" Crash ordered.

The bandicoot pointed to a teleported below and a switch to activate it.

"Thank you" Crash said as he captured it in his net. He then leaps down the cliff and pressed the switch causing the door of the teleported open. "Hold on, Juba. I am coming."

He stepped in. He arrived in front of the castle, but the door is shut. He goes into the engine room and saw a bandicoot below hit a switch telling the whole castle that Crash is here.

"Bring as many enemies as you want. I won't lose" Crash smirked as he used his sling shot to hit the switch revealing where the bandicoot is and captured him.

As he came out, he saw two more bandicoots in UFOs. He had to used his sling shot and carefully targeted them and shot them down. After capturing the two in his net, the door opened.

"Finally!" Crash said as he entered.

He had seen so many enemies and bandicoots running about the place in each room. He used his new RC car to one of the switch and captured as many bandicoots as he can find. It took him a long trip around the base until he came outside the base of the platform outside. He gasped as he looked down. He was far up, above the Earth.

"Man. I never knew we're this high. So I have to be careful of not to fall" Crash said.

He had to get through enemies and get across dangerous platform until he reached to the top and waiting for him was a tank boss.

"Whoops!" Crash said as he ducked under his gun fire. "This one could be trouble. I have to fight him with everything I got."

He has to carefully dodge the bullets and rockets carefully and hit him in the stun club. When it was too much for him, he retreated back a little and used his sling shot. After a few hits, the tank boss is dead and dropped food which heals Crash.

"That's better" Crash said. Then he saw a switch. "Aha. What does this do?"

He whacked it with his stun club and the platform underneath him moved. It took Crash a while to wait as it came to a hole in the wall. Then he found himself back in the main hall.

"Well, that was a neat shortcut but I am back where I was before. Oh man!" Crash groaned. As he was about to run up the steps to the moving wall, he stopped, walk backwards until he stopped by the painting. "Hello?"

There was a hidden lift inside the painting. The painting moved aside revealing it. Crash must have missed it when he ran pass.

"Well, let's see where this baby goes to" Crash said as he take the lift.

He came to a dark room but there was a lift going up. As he got there, he saw a robot body.

"Then that means…" Crash checked his monkey radar. The readings was so large, the screen cracked. "Specter must be here! And that means… JUBA!!"

He goes up the lift to the top and saw his girlfriend in the same cage hanging above the floor like a bird cage.

"JUBA!!"

"Huh?" Juba got up and look through the cage. She smiled warmly "CRASH! Thank goodness. You're here!"

Crash smiled at Juba's safety. But then he frowns as he saw Specter, in his floating chair, opposite him with a giant robot head behind him.

"Oh dear. You messed up the castle" Specter said "I'd thought I'd let you in so we can talk. There's no need to make a big mess around the place."

"Specter! Let Juba go!" Crash ordered.

"Calm down. Let's have our little talk now" Specter said "So, what do you think? Do you like it? This castle is the most powerful fortress. It would be so easy to conquer the world. The view is great too. Don't you think it's really great?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Crash asked "Everyone down there is worried about you. Stop this madness right now!"

"Why don't you stop opposing me and join me instead? You know, like Benjamin" Specter said.

Juba gasped "Crash! Specter planned to control you just like what he did to Benjamin!"

"No way!" Crash said angrily "I will not be brainwashed by you!"

"Crash! Be careful!" Juba called.

"I'll be fine, Juba. Specter won't get away with you this time!" Crash said.

"Well, we'll see about that" Specter said "I have superior power. No matter how hard you resist it, it will be easy for me to control you with this power. LIKE THIS!" He held his hands forward and two beams came out of it and hit Crash causing a huge sphere around him. Crash shielded himself.

"CRASH!!" Juba screamed.

"Aaargh!" Crash said.

"Is that painful?" Specter smirked evilly "Join me, Crash. Unless you do, this pain will continue eternally."

"No… no… not a chance…" Crash groaned.

"FIGHT IT, CRASH!" Juba screamed "DON'T LET SPECTER CONTROL YOU!!"

"What a stubborn guy" Specter said "You're no match for my power."

"CRASH, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT PLEASE!" Juba screamed while tears pour down her eyes "THINK ABOUT COCO, CRUNCH, SPYRO, BENJAMIN AND AKU AKU. THINK ABOUT ME, THE ONE WHO LOVED YOU. CRASH!!"

Crash was listening to every word Juba was saying.

"I WILL NOT BE CONTROLLED BY YOU!! NEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!" Crash yelled as the sphere grew bigger knocking Specter down and Juba shielded herself.

As it died down, Juba saw Crash standing there. "Crash, are you alright?"

Crash smiled at her, his eyes still green. "I… I'm fine, Juba. Thank you."

"Crash!" Juba smiled as tears of happiness fell.

Specter was not so happy as laid flat on his back and looked up at Crash. "IMPOSSIBLE! Why didn't my power work on you?! This can't be!"

"I… I understand now…" Crash said to Specter.

"What?!" Specter asked as he sat up.

"Power alone isn't the true strength" Crash called.

This has confused Specter and Juba.

"Well, something like that" Crash said embarrassed "Spyro said that fine."

Specter got very angry as his chair started floating again. "I am very angry with you, Crash Bandicoot! If I can't control you, I'd have to kill you instead!"

"Crash, be careful!" Juba called.

"WAIT!" Crash called to Specter.

Specter floated into the robot head as the eyes glowed. "TAKE THIS!"

Crash knew what he had to do. He has to run to the head while dodging the fire power and fire wheels. After a few hits, the floor starts shaking and the head flew off as the body went through the upper floor and destroyed it. Crash landed on the floor below as Juba gasped in horror. The robot's head came above the head and became attached by it. The body came to life.

"Behold, Ultra Bandigloith!" Specter called from inside "You got lucky last time, Crash, but this time, you will not escape my wrath!"

"Bring it on, Specter!" Crash said "If I win, will you let Juba go?!"

"If you can defeat me, which I doubt it" Specter said "DIE!"

Specter fired his arm canons. Crash dodged each one until he saw the canon arm goes green and attacked it with his club. Bandigloith used other attacks like missile launched from the sky and used it probe minions to attack him and hit the ground. Crash dodged each one and hit the arm canon again destroying it. He did the same with the other arm. Once both arms came off, the armour fell off it's chest revealing a small switch. Bandigloith used his mouth to fire a beam at Crash but Crash dodged as it destroyed the floor instead. Using the stun club, it hit the switch code. He did it 2 more times (the last one, he had to use the dash hoop as it fired two beams) and the robot virabrates as it explodes. The explosion broke Juba's cage and she fell along way.

Crash saw Juba fell and grabbed her in his arms before she hit the ground. Crash put one of his arms under her legs and one arm behind her back. Juba opened his arms and saw Crash smiling at her.

"Juba, are you OK?"

Juba smiled and hugged Crash hard while she cried again. "Crash! You did it! You rescued me again. Thank you, my hero."

Crash smiled and returned her hug. After a while of hugging, Crash put Juba down and they smiled happily at each other. As they were about to kiss, an angry Specter floating in front of him causing Crash to frown at the villainous bandicoot.

"CURSE YOU, CRASH BANDICOOT!" Specter shouted as he slammed his fist on one side of his chair. "BECAUSE OF YOU, ALL OF MY PLANS WERE FOILED!"

Juba held Crash close as she frowns at Specter. "You're right. Your plans had failed. I had told you so. I always know Crash will stop you and save me."

"Specter, give it up. It's all over. Stop this evil struggle. Go back to the amusement park!" Crash said.

"You must be joking!" Specter snapped "I'm never going back to that dim place! Listen well!" A blue sphere surrounds him "I shall return! And when I'd do, I'll get my revenge on you yet and then I will conquer the world!"

"Crash, he's escaping again!" Juba gasped.

"WAIT, SPECTER!" Crash called but Specter was already gone.

Juba turned to Crash. "Crash, is it finally over?"

Crash nodded "Yeah, it's over, but I still have to find Specter. Let's get out of here."

Juba nodded and kissed Crash on the cheek. Crash blushed and they leave the place.

The castle was floating back to the earth. Without Specter to control it, it fell back.

Back at the house, Coco, Crunch, Benjamin, Aku Aku and Spyro watched the distance in the lighten darkness. Suddenly, the sun came out, almost blinding them. Then they saw two figures in the distance.

"HEY GUYS!" came the voices of Crash and Juba.

"CRASH!! JUBA!!" Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Benjamin and Aku Aku called.

Crash and Juba waved to them as they held hand to hand as the rejoiced with their friends.

The jungle returned to life as before, before the bandicoots attacked. Cortex still plans to get revenge on Crash as usual. And every people who was slaves to the bandicoots were now freed. Coco's punishment however was to clean the whole lab under the instructions of Aku Aku. Since he is part of this, Crunch had to do his share as well.

But it is all not over.

Crash, Benjamin, Juba (who returned in her original clothes) and Spyro visit the Von Clutch's Motor World, but saw that the show featuring the unhelmetted Specter was cancelled.

"So there were so many bandicoots out there" Benjamin began.

"Some good, some evil" Crash continued.

"And one is still out there" Juba finished.

Spyro nodded. "Specter will probably come back one day, and when he does, who know what evil he will do."

"So in other words, all we have to do is find Specter before he does that?" asked Benjamin.

Crash turned to Spyro. "Hey, Spyro. Don't worry. I will find Specter."

"I know you can do it, Crash" Juba smiled as she held her boyfriend's hand.

"Yes. But I was worried there may be bandicoots who is still lost in time out there" Spyro said "I have to talk to Aku Aku about this, but you must return to the time machine and capture the remaining bandicoots. While you're doing that, we shall locate where Specter is hiding. And then he can capture him once and for all."

Crash nodded. His adventure is not over yet. Before he can settle down with Juba, he must defeat Specter once and for all.

To be continued…

A/N: Crash had finally rescued Juba but Specter escaped yet again. So stayed tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I had something deep in my mind cause I was thinking most of the time. Anyway, here is the final chapter to the Bandicoot Escape story. Please enjoy.

Chapter 8: The Final Battle:

It has been a while since Crash was out capturing the remaining bandicoots. Coco, Crunch and Spyro were typing on their computer as they were almost close to finding Specter's base. Juba and Benjamin paced up and down, waiting for a reply from Crash. Suddenly, the screen turned on, revealing Crash in the time station.

"CRASH!" Juba gasped.

"Guys." Crash said as he put a new gadget on his shoulder. It looked like a boxing glove with a handle of the crippler on it. "The Power Punch did the trick. I managed to capture all the bandicoots in each time period."

"Ah well done!" Spyro smiled "You did it Crash! Now we got all the bandicoots expect Specter."

"And good news…" Aku Aku said as he entered "I have located where Specter is."

"You have?!" Coco, Crunch and Spyro asked together.

"Yes. He was hiding in a place called the Final Destination stage which is located in outer space" Aku Aku said "Crash, I have programmed the entrance for it so you should can select it in the time portal!"

"Crash, this is it!" Juba said "Win this one for us and you will get a kiss from me."

"And a noogie from me" Benjamin said "Hurry right away, Crash!"

"On it!" Crash said.

Crash smiled as he finished talking to his friends.

"All my friends are freed, and the bandicoots all captured. Now I am ready. Get ready, Specter!" Crash said as he leap into the portal.

In the deep region of space, Crash emerge on a small arena in the space. It has a huge platform and saw the solar system on one side and the sun glowing far away. And waiting for him… was Specter himself.

"So you finally come, Crash Bandicoot" Specter said calmly "You really are persistent aren't you?"

"Correct. And you're still thinking about conquering the world, and I am not going to let that happen" Crash said.

"Hmph. Anyway, I have a question to ask you" Specter said.

"What do you want now?" Crash asked.

"Crash, you are indeed very strong. Why don't you use that power for other purposes?" Specter asked.

"I'm happy the way I am" Crash said "And I rather help my friends than hurt them. I'd never betray Aku Aku to help you. Besides, getting in the things you do will make everyone miserable."

"Tch" Specter said "You're a bandicoot created by a human."

"You asked me" Crash reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. You really annoy me with your whining" Specter said "I still have another question."

"Come on, what are you talking about?" Crash asked bored "Just a moment ago, you were…"

"So how is that old bandicoot tamer?" asked Specter.

Crash got shocked. "That old bandicoot tamer? At the amusement park?"

"Yeah" Specter said quietly.

"Specter" Crash snickered "By any chance do you wanna go back to the park? If you apologised to him, I'd sure he'd forgive you for what've you done."

"WHAT?!" Specter snapped as he stood on his chair "What are you talking about?! I'd told you, I hate that dim place! So who'd wanna go back there? First of all, why should I have to apologise for anything? I have supreme power! I can do anything I want with this power!"

"That power is just pointless. It's meaningless" Crash said "You just being controlled by the bandicoot helmet. Just throw that stupid thing away, Specter, and then let's go back to the park, OK?"

"Shut up!" Specter snapped "I shall use the greatness of my power by killing you!"

"OK, but how about throwing away the helmet if I win" Crash asked.

"Haha, over my dead body" Specter said as he sat back down again.

"OK. It's a deal then, Specter" Crash smirked "Here I come."

Specter snarled and disappeared and reappeared behind Crash. Crash saw Specter was powering up something in his hand.

"Take this!" he fired a huge beam at the arena. Crash used his sky flyer to dodge them until it all calmed down. Taking out his sling shot, Crash damaged Specter's chair.

"Bull's Eye!" Crash said.

The same thing repeated 3 more times until the chair exploded and Specter was thrown off.

"I'd still have one more trick up my sleeve, kid!" Specter snapped. He cast a shield around himself and leapt into the air and fired shot of energy after shot on Crash causing a huge cloud of dust.

Juba gasped in terror as she and the others watched on the big screen. Is Crash really gone? Aku Aku just smirked though.

"How'd you like that?" Specter cackled as he kept firing.

Suddenly, the cloud of dust blew aside and Specter gasped as his face went to horror. There were crystals surrounding Crash and he appeared with golden fur, blonde spiky hair and green eyes. There is a yellow aura/fire surrounding Crash.

"Juba! You can look now" Spyro said "Crash became a Super Bandicoot."

Juba looked up and smiled as she was relived.

Specter jumped down in shock. "I… it can't be… you're… a Super Bandicoot? Impossible! Is this why I couldn't control you?"

"No. I don't want to be controlled cause I don't want to hurt my friends. But if this is how you wanted. Fine. Let's see how well you can do against my Super form" Crash said.

Crash then flew so fast then he threw his fist into Specter's gut breaking his shield. Then he rounds it up with a few punches to the face, leg, arm and then the stomach. Then after punching and kicking some more, Crash kicked Specter that the villain fell to the ground.

Specter got up and snarled. He still have one chance left. He was angry but impressed at the same time.

"I see you can fight without hesitation" said Specter.

"So, mind telling me why you let my friends go?" Crash said.

"It's only natural. I'm not interested in them at all" Specter said "Now your true power on the other hand interests me greatly and now you see the greatness of the bandicoot helmet!"

"I don't need the gadgets to beat you" Crash said "And we'll see…"

He held his hand and prepare for a beam attack. Crash gets ready to as he put his palm of his hands together and his fingers spread out and placed them to one side of his body.

"TAKE THIS!" Specter called as a red beam shot out of his hand.

"BANDICOOT BEAM HAAAA!!" Crash yelled as he launched his hands forward and a blue beam came out of it.

The two beams hit each other causing a struggle.

"It can't be" Specter gasped "His beam is just like mine."

"Time to finish this. EVERYONE! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" Crash called.

And his beam grew bigger and pushes back at Specter.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Specter called as the beam engulfed him. As it died down Specter fell down to the ground. He was badly defeated.

"NOW!" Crash pulls out his net and lunged it over Specter "GOTCHA!!"

He had finally captured Specter. He then reverted back to his original form and returned to the lab.

As soon as he returned, he gets a huge noogie from Benjamin as he got him in a headlock and rubbed his fist into his hair.

"Benjamin, get off!" Crash said as he wriggled free.

"Well to go, pal!" Benjamin said "we removed the helmet from Specter. We had finally won!"

Spyro tackled Crash from behind as he was happy too. "Crash! You did it! You got Specter!"

"Am I gonna get tackled every time?" asked Crash as he got up.

But as soon as he got up, he got the best gift. Juba planted a kiss on Crash's lips.

"That was the reward for saving me and the world" Juba said sweetly.

Crash blushed a mad colour of red. Coco held a black bandicoot in her arms. It was Specter before he put on the helmet. His eyes revealed brown instead of red and his helmet was removed.

"Hey, I am gonna take Specter back to the park now." Coco said "Crash, Spyro, Benjamin, mind coming with me."

Crash, Spyro and Benjamin nodded. Juba decided to come along as well. At the park, Coco returned Specter to his tamer. The little bandicoot was so happy to be reunited with his tamer. Crash and Juba smiled at each other as they held each other's hand.

Coco looked at her clock. "Oh no! Look at the time!"

Crash and Juba nodded and starts to run off together as they still holding hands.

"Come on or we'll be late for dinner!" Crash called.

"Hey, that's not fair, Crash!" Benjamin called as he and Spyro ran after them too.

"WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!" Coco called as she chased after them.

Specter and the tamer waved farewell as the heroes ran back home.

But in two years time…

The End?

A/N: So, shall I make a Bandicoot Escape 2 or contiune with SSBA? See ya later.


End file.
